


aloe

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [57]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: eddie scolds his two boys for forgetting sunscreen on their trip to the park
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	aloe

**Author's Note:**

> transfer from my tumblr

“Ow, that hurt,” whines Buck, for what Eddie guesses to be the hundredth time today, at least.

“Quit being a baby, this is what you get. Maybe next time you will listen to me.” The words come out in a sentence that sounds more like a question than a statement, and he even expects an answer or retort of some form.

“Now is not the time to gloat, Eds. Just be gentle, please.”

Eddie’s hands are a foot off the raw skin, and he can feel the immense heat radiating off of the man, even with his hands covered in chilled, slimy aloe. Gently, he runs the plant extract across Buck’s back, carefully moving them down his arms, and slowly back up to his shoulders again.

“And you, Christopher,” Eddie continues as his hands slow their movements down on Buck’s red skin. “You know better, you raise Buck more than he raises you sometimes-”

“Hey, rude!” interrupts Buck, who is promptly cut off by Eddie pressing one finger into his shoulder blade, very lightly, but with enough pressure to make his displeasure at the sensation evident as he hisses.

“Have you both learned your lesson?”

“Sorry, Dad,” Chris mutters from his spot on the floor next to Buck.

“I’m not mad kid, I just want you and Buck to be more careful. I love you guys.”

With both of his boys lathered up in aloe vera gel, Eddie stands from his seat on the couch, and as he moves to walk away, he presses a soft kiss to Buck’s crown, and then one to Christopher’s. They both respond with declarations of love before chatting amongst themselves about their trip to the park and how the next time they will remember to put sunscreen on.


End file.
